helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Scepter of Darkness Summoning Extra (non canon) Scene
Notice This is a non canon short for Scepter of darkness Story "Is it working?" One of the 'Order of the Pheonix' members asked. Dumbledore tapped his wand patiently. "It certainly will take," He stated, it wasn't like he wanted to use this kind of old magic. This old stuff was finicky at best. Truthfully Asran could have broken the geass, the compulsion had little sway on him. Not that he'd tell anyone that. Harry Potter existed to very few people, especially in this reality. No they'd demolished the way the future should have played out, and in ways even the Order of the Dragon's leaders could have expected. He'd had a dozen names after he'd stopped going by 'Harry' before settling on Frederick Asran, Arzachel had just stuck with his given birth name merely adding the clan name on once it'd been selected. He'd broken his ties to the names in too many symbolic ways in the previous timeline for such old magic to truly pressure him, and in truth he regretted none of it. Still it had worked. Not that he had much better to do than to come, this little distraction kept him from having to deal with a bunch of squabling officers. "Are you sure its working?" "Very much so," Dumbledore assured leaning back, "Old magic like this has its own way, Charlus," he assured the middle aged Gryffindor alumni, "Its a very complex process namewise even if Harry was adopted magic would still recognize him, changing a name by itself doesn't change magic, it'd just take longer. Harry obviously may not realize what it is but he will appear," ... adopted Asran's invisible fingers clenched, yes mere changing of a name wasn't enough. The grey bearded wizard was different than the one in the old timeline, necessity and experience forced that. In this timeline Europe hadn't been 'liberated', then again time in Elysium had meant as a boy he hadn't given two shits about what Europe had been like until they'd gotten back, and by that time it'd been on the brink of war. And by the time they'd gotten back he'd sent a dozen heavy armored dragon priests to burn the last communist military units in Bucharest to pave the way for the Ordo's advance, of that'd been long ago before the Damnation War. Still so considerate of his hosts to leave so many open chairs, he reached out still cloaked under his magic and pull a chair silently out. Moody, like the previous timeline had been heavily scarred during Voldemort's first rise, and leapt out of his chair wand swing outward from his robes. The spell fire splashed across a rippling aetheric shield. Asran shimmered into the visible spectrum, his barrier dropping from view "on the one hand I detest being summoned, on the other hand," he commented waving his left hand at them, "I had the opportunity I so rarely am presented with these days, a chance to avoid a great deal of spoiled whining," His hand dropped to the oak table, "understand of course I have only so many hours in a day," It was about the time shouting, and general chaos started. It took far too long for them to get to order even at Dumbledore's urgings. It'd been convient that Jeremiah Potter had died some years ago, he'd always pressed forward for closer House Ties, something that the Pureblood Conservatives in Europe had backed as well, which had been most annoying. That was the downside of things on the continent, the Reich's wealthy wizards was comprised of terribly conservative magic users. It was downright annoying, but since they didn't meddle in Ordo controlled regions... well much anymore. Dumbledore thankfully stayed seated even as most people kept stumbling back, as if he'd bite or something. Asran raised his other hand at an angle with two fingers extended, "This should not become a habit, I'll kill you should it become such," Long ago Asran has stopped such blantant threats, it'd picked back up some time ago, simply because it'd become neccesity in the enviromens. These days it varied entirely on situation, "and by kill you I mean put England to the torch, oh wait..." Green eyes opened slowly, because that was what Dumbledore was afraid of most. An England so dear to his heart destroyed or endangered. "that was precisely what you intended to head off." A pair of knights faded into view beside him, one with dark auburn hair, and another a light blonde the Malfoy shade. He'd brought them along for good reason, so very few of the previous timeline knights had survived it was worth the company when these things cames on. Anything that dealt with the past timeline at all. Moody's knuckles tensed around his wand. "You've always been a problem when it came to dark lords, and it always in my experience how i've been always caught up in this nonsense, and not for lack of attempting to avoid such silly entanglements, either." He laid the hand down, "no always the same this whining of your island I left it behind long ago, and then always your troubles, never mind my own or humanity as a whole always England. Is that not right Hyperion?" "Quite right milord," Was the solemn agreement, "When the Damnation tore the whole continent to flame England bitched of their own problems, and the dragon roared at childlike demands." He laughed, "You will excuse Hyperion, he was raised beneath dragon wings," Asran ignored all but Dumbledore, "In a time when we were embroiled against our Great Enemy, England contributed few to our numbers. Yet there were demands made on us, on draconists, that I have not burned all of you in dragon's fire speaks more I suppose of my own goals than any mercy. Hyperion whose house did you grow under?" "Antoine, Only death may pay for life. His house I grew into a knight, a draconist far from my father's line." "Your father was a coward, and a weakling," Asran snorted, "Your grandfather was dead before the old city burned, and that tower crashed before Arias on the heads of the Enemy. Your great grandfather a better man, from what all I witnessed. Better he than your fool sire, a weakling improperly named, now Hyperior tell me of your sire's house and thus your kin in this land, and their allegiances." "They stand amongst the ranks of Tom Riddle's number, eminence, shall I burn them all in Dragon's fire?" "No," Asran responded, "and your mother's house?" "Neutral my liege." "I see, and my father's house?" "Dead my lord." Asran nodded, "Indeed, my father's line is dead, foolishness on all sides. What does a dragon do with fools?" The Auburn haired knight spoke, "He burns them duke of Kiev, till they are dust, and his wings scatter them on them wind as all the world watches his strength." Dumbledore straightened, "What kind of magic would do this? You've beside Grindelwald for years and decades." "I have, your need for a chosen one is unimportant to me, that name was mine briefly in my years. To break its hold I did terrible things by magic's standard. You're right it was my name, if you use it again I will bring a legion full of men sworn to my house on your head. Send a letter top Kiev, in the interim before you write it think to ask your queen about the stargate, and whats beyond it." "My lord may I end the Malfoy line?" "Not at the moment Hyperion, not at the moment." Misc & commentary This was done by request, it is as I said non canon, though the characters do exist in the main verse for example Hyperion, is Lord Commander Hyperion and in legal settings Hyperion Malfoy, who within the context of the main verse is assigned to Order operations in China. Category:Scepter of Darkness Expanded Universe